1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein generally relate to methods and systems and, more particularly, to mechanisms and techniques for discriminating between various well fluids.
2. Discussion of the Background
Fossil fuel remains a major economic driver. Accordingly, the interest in developing new fossil fuel production fields continues to remain strong. In developing a new fossil fuel production field, a well may be drilled. A fossil fuel well may include different fluids including oil, water, and gas. It may be desirable to assess the mix of fluids in a well in developing a new production field.
In assessing the mix of fluids in a well, harsh environmental conditions may be encountered. For example, pressure in the well may rise to and even exceed fifteen-thousand to twenty-thousand (15,000-20,000) pounds per square inch and the temperature may rise to and even exceed one-hundred-eighty (180) degrees Celsius. Accordingly, current technologies for assessing the mix of fluids in a well are typically suitable for such harsh environmental conditions. Examples of current technologies for assessing the mix of fluids in a well may include capacitance and resistance array sensors. However, the range of methods for assessing the mix of fluids in a well is limited. Therefore, it may be desired to provide a novel approach for discriminating between various well fluids.